The Calm and the Storm
by SammyLove01
Summary: Nalani has just moved to Japan to live with her younger cousin Haruhi for a while and who does she meet? Why the Hosts of course! She can't help but like them on the spot. (Full Summery inside) Mori?OC, Tamaki/Haruhi, Hikaru/OC parings!
1. Chapter 1

Summery; Nalani has just moved to Japan to live with her younger cousin Haruhi for a while and who does she meet? Why the Hosts of course! She can't help but like them on the spot. The Twins complement her pranking habit, Kyoya is someone that she likes to talk about books, Honey loves her baking, Tamaki makes her laugh, and Mori? Well she finds that there's something about the quite Host that just draws her to him like moths to a flame and he to her. So what do they do about this attraction? They decide to go out and see what happens. Things seem to be going great until the Fujioka home is broken into. Suddenly questions arise. Who could have broken into their small apartment? Who keeps sending black roses? And the biggest of them all: what's the real reason Nalani came to Japan?

Disclaimer; Sadly I do not own OHSHC. If I did then the show would have continued for a second season!

"Nalani would you stop playing with that thing!" Haruhi sighed exasperated as her cousin continued to play with the slingshot.

The brown haired girl finally put the slingshot in her massive bag. "You're no fun Haruhi!"

She shook her head at her cousin as she pushed the door open to music room three. "Please try not break anything I don't want anything to be added to my debt."

Nalani mock saluted her and followed her into the room where the other Host members were already waiting.

"Haruhi there's my beautiful daughter!" Haruhi was thrown up into a tight embrace and twirled around.

"Sempi put me down I'm getting dizzy!" Tamaki immediately did as she asked and slunk over to his corner where he proceeded to grow mushrooms while mumbling about how he wasn't appreciate by his precious daughter. Haruhi rolled her eyes then looked at her cousin who was laughing silently beside.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's Tamaki right?"

Haruhi nodded then lead her over to where the others were gathered. "Guys this is my cousin Nalani from Hawaii. Remember I told you guys she'd be staying with my dad and I for a while."

Kyoya looked up from his notebook and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Ah yes you did mention something about that."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Nalani that's-"

"Wait let me see if I can get this. You're Kyoya." She pointed to the one with the glasses and received a nod. She turned to the two orange haired boys. "You're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin I'm sorry I can't tell the difference between the two of you. Yet!" She moved on to the short man that was hugging a pink bunny. "You're Honey." The little blonde boy nodded and spun around as he hugged his bunny to him. Finally she looked at the tallest in the group. "And you must be Mori." Mori nodded his head but otherwise made no other movement.

The twins came up and wrapped their arms around Haruhi. "Well Haruri why didn't you tell us that you had such a cute cousin?" they said together.

Haruhi shook her head and shrugged out of their grasp. Kyoya stood from his chair. "Well Haruhi we have guests today you do realize that we can't have you ignoring the girls?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yes Sempi I know that but I can't just leave Nalani-"

"Oh shush Haruhi I can entertain myself for a few hours!" Nalani said as she leaned against the table. "After all I am seventeen years old."

"Yeah and we can keep an eye on her." The twins said together.

"After all we don't have any clients coming in today." Hikaru said.

"And we'd love a chance to get to know your cousin." Kaoru finished.

Kyoya spoke up. "Or I can add to your debt with the cancellations that will come along in you doing so."

Haruhi groaned. "Fine Nalani I guess you're going to hang out with the twins."

Nalani smirked. "Awesome I can find out all the fun information that you've kept from me." She and the twins turned to leave but Haruhi stopped her.

"Wait I want you to leave your bag. There's no telling what kind of tricks you've got up your sleeve."

Nalani gave a mock pout. "Aw you're no fun Haruhi!" Nevertheless she still left her bag as she and the twins made their way out of the room. "So where do people like to hang out the most around here?"

Haruhi sighed. She had a feeling that she would regret letting the twins and her cousin go off on their own. The twins were bad but Nalani was just one big disaster waiting to happen. She shuddered as she thought of some of the stories of the pranks that Nalani had told her about. They were _not_ pretty.

"Haru-chan your cousin is so pretty! Where did you say she was from again?" Honey asked.

Haruhi went about making the tea and coffee for their guest as she answered. "Hawaii, America. She's a-"

"She's a topped ranked young surfer with the potential to go pro in a few years. Her medical record show that she's had a few injuries from surfing accidents though nothing too serious. She's a straight A student with a GPA of a 4.0. Other than surfing she's an exceptional musician that plays the guitar and sings. She's already being looked at by top ranking schools her to go to their college in about two years after she's completed her high school. Her parents are Konani and Aika Kia. Her mother is related to you through your father as they are siblings." Kyoya said as he continued to type away on his laptop.

Haruhi looked over at Honey. "There's the run down of Nalani. Though she is a very much into practical jokes. Which is why I took her bag." She picked up said bag and noticed that it was open. "Uh oh."

"What is it Haru-chan?"

She facepalmed. "She took the slingshot."

* * *

"Now you see boy's when you have a target in mind you have to be sure to pick the right projectile so that it'll do the most damage, but you also have to be careful that no one gets hurt." She picked up and egg from the container that they had swiped from the schools kitchen. "Allow me to demonstrate." One blue eye closed as she aimed at the car across the lot. Then she let go and the egg flew through the air and slammed into the windshield. "And that my friends is how you use a slingshot properly." Nalani smiled as she mock curtseyed.

The twins laughed as they applauded. "Well that cerin looks fun." Kaoru said.

Hikaru nodded and took the slingshot from her. "I want to try." Nalani stepped to the side and him get into position.

For the next two hours the three of them caused destruction all over the place. They filled a few of the lockers with foam, oiled some of the door knobs, messed with the morning announcements for the next day, finally they set all the sprinklers in the school to go off at the same time. Nalani was smart enough to remind them to place a picture of the empty hallways over the security cameras while they were doing this. As they made their way back to the third music room the three new friends were laughing like there was no tomorrow. The twins were excited because after just twenty minutes of hanging out with Nalani they'd found a second person who could tell them apart. And Nalani was excited because she'd found two new people who loved to cause trouble just as much as she did. The three of them would most certainly make an interesting group.

Hikaru pushed the doors open and the three new friends came striding in still laughing as they met up with all the other Host boy's and Haruhi. "Nalani I told you to leave the slingshot!' Haruhi said as she saw her cousin.

Nalani shook her head. "No you didn't. You said to leave my bag not the slingshot."

"It was implied."

Nalani shrugged. "All well."

The loudspeaker came on then followed by the headmaster's voice. "Excuse the interuption ladies and gentlemen but I would like to inform those responsible for egging my car will be found out and dealt with severely. This is your warning now: turn yourselves in and you will not be punished as severely. That is all."

Nalani looked at the twins. The twins looked at Nalani. The three burst out laughing in a matter of seconds. Haruhi facepalmed. "Please tell me you didn't."

Nalani held up the slingshot. "Oh but we did!" She gasped between laughs.

Tamaki jumped up onto the table. "Oh my niece is such a bad girl! She needs to find a new hobbie!"

"Niece?" She looked at Haruhi for and explanation.

She shrugged. "I don't know he calls me his daughter and Kyoya is 'Mother'."

"Aren't you two dating?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes we are."

"Well...it seems that your boyfriend has some weird fetishes."

This made Haruhi choke on air and the twins laugh. The sound of a deeper more masculine chuckle sounded behind her that sent little thrills down her spin. Glancing over her shoulder she smiled at the tallest Host Club member. He didn't smile outright but his dark eyes seemed to shine with mirth. Nalani turned back in her seat with a smile on her lips as she did so.

Hello Everyone! This is very short I know but more is coming I promise. I would absolutely love reviews and critics please just tell me what you think as this is my first story!

SammyLove01


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter of The Calm and the Storm I really hope that you all enjoy it as I think that it is pretty good though not my best. Please Review and tell me what you think and what I could do to make it better! Thank you!

Disclaimer; *Consults with layer* Sadly I do not own OHSHC though I really wish with all my hear that I did than that way there would be another season!

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Nalani was riding her skateboard down the sidewalk next to Haruhi as they made their way to school together. Both girls were dressed in the ugly yellow dresses that were mandatory that the girls wear, Haruhi having come out about being a girl after the festival the previous year. Nalani kept on playing with the sleeves of the dress as she found it to be uncomfortable wearing such long layers. "Stop playing with your clothes." Haruhi said exasperated.

"I can't help it! I'm used to wearing shorts, T-shirts, and bathing suits all the time not this annoying thing!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I know it's annoying but deal with it. Tamaki says he's been trying to convince his dad to at least change the uniforms a little bit."

"Well I hope it happens soon." They walked, and rode, on in silence for awhile before Nalani spoke up again. "So give me the deets Cuz: what's this school like, who do I avoid, who do I hang with, and all that jazz?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Ouran isn't like American schools Nalani."

"Yes they are! Well not completely I know but the social ladder is still there. You just don't pay attention to it."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yeah because I don't care really. Why should we have to worry about social situations when we still have high school to worry about?"

Nalani shrugged. "Hey I couldn't agree with you more Cuz, but unfortunately thats how the world works. To get to the top it's all about the people you know just as much as your skills. The fact that you know some pretty well known people from well known families will definitely help you later in life."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on you know six people, and you're dating one of them, that are high up on the social ladder that's five families that are huge in Japan that you have connections to. Haruhi you have already started making connections and you didn't even realize it."

They arrived at the school a little while later and Nalani stepped off her board as they got into the more crowded areas. As they made their way through the school they saw a ton of people covered in foam and the janitors trying to clean it all up. Nalani was laughing her ass off and Haruhi rolled her eyes at her antics though she was trying to hold back her laughs as well. No matter how much she tried to deny it Haruhi loved the pranks that Nalani was known to pull though she would never admit it.

One girl they passed was crying rather dramatically and had foam matted in her blonde hair. "Who would do something like this? They've ruined my hair!"

The girls friend nodded and hugged her. "Don't worry Aira they'll find who did this and they'll make them pay."

Aira exclaimed. "Oh they'll pay alright! They'll be getting a bill from my hairdresser!" The two girls went over to the girls bathroom which also happened to be one of the ones that Nalani and the Twins had put oil on. She struggled with the door for a minute before exclaiming. "And now the door won't open!"

After another bout of laughter they stopped at their lockers, which were huge compared to the lockers at Nalani's last school, than Haruhi showed her to her first class where it turned out that Kyoya was there as well. He was writing in his ever present black notebook and his laptop sat next to him. "Hello Kyoya." Nalani said as she took a seat next to him.

He looked up for a second and nodded in her direction. "Hello."

Nalani shrugged when he went back to his notebook and took out one of the many books that sat in her backpack and began to read as she waited for the start of class. The book she was reading was called _The Catcher in the Rye_ and so far she was enjoying the only thing she didn't like was how much Holden complained about the world being phoney even if he was right she felt that he didn't really take credit for his mistakes enough. He sees that the world is at fault for everything that he does wrong. While yes she understood that he lost someone so close to him and that it affects him and that there are a lot of phony people in the world it still bothered her that he didn't try to _do_ something about it himself and not wait for someone else to do it for him.

"What do you think of the book?" Kyoya asked as he closed his notebook.

Nalani looked up. "I like it but I'm still trying to figure Holden out. He complains a lot yet you can't help but sympathize with him and understand why he feels the way he does."

Kyoya nodded. "What part are you at?"

"He's just gotten to New York and asked the cab driver about where the ducks go."

"The ducks play an important role in this book so you should pay attention to that." Kyoya said. Nalani nodded and put her bookmark in place as the teacher walked in.

A bell chimed and the morning announcements came on. "Good morning students today's announcements will be brief. Tomorrow will be changed from a full day to a half day as there seems to be some problems with the schools plumbing. Also Headmaster Souh would like for me to remind the culprits that you will be caught for egging his car and filling the lockers with foam along with putting oil on the doorknobs. And finally would Ben Dover please report to room 114, again Ben Dover please report to room 114." As the announcements ended the entire class burst out into a fit of laughter and it took the teacher another five minutes to have everyone settled.

Nalani wound up having her second class with Kyoya and Tamaki as well. It was rather interesting to watch how flamboyant Tamaki was and how easily Kyoya handled him. It was obvious that the two had a good friendship and she found that they balanced each other out pretty well. When lunch rolled around they found Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru waiting for them. The twins pulled her down to sit between them. "Well the food here certainly looks much better than the school food back home. there its just cardboard with ketchup on it that they call food."

Tamaki gasped out raged. "Oh my poor niece you were feed cardboard for lunch! That is unacceptable." And with that Tamaki went off on one of his rants while Haruhi tried to explain that it was a figure of speech.

"Ouran only employs the best and that includes top ranked chefs." Kyoya said as he ignored his friend who was currently flailing his arms around in outrage.

Nalani smiled. "No kidding its pretty good though I still prefer the Hawaiian cousin that my Tutu Wahine and I make together."

"What's Tutu Wahine mean?" Kaoru asked.

"It's the Hawaiian term for grandmother and Tutu Kane is grandfather." Nalani said as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "So where are Honey and Mori at?"

"They go to the University as they graduated last year but they'll be at the club after lunch for Club Activities." Hikaru said.

Tamaki jumped up onto the table and struck a dramatic pose. "I have made a decision!"

"And what might that be oh great King." The twins said together.

"We are going to the beach!"

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"Because Haruhi the last time we went we didn't get to enjoy our time there! We were hosting the girls and this time we should have our own fun." Tamaki jumped down from the table. "It's settled we're going to the beach tomorrow after school!" He turned to Nalani and Haruhi. "I will pick you up tomorrow you two up for school so have your bags packed!"

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "We can stay at my house then."

Nalani looked at Kaoru. "Is it always like this."

"You mean does Boss always have us do spontaneous stuff like this?" Nalani nodded. "Pretty much."

"What time are the sprinklers suppose to go off at again?" Hikaru asked.

Nalani glanced down at her watch. "In about two hours right at the start of the last class of the day." She smirked. "Did you guys see the girls from this morning? They were all freaking out!" This caused the three of them to burst out laughing.

Kyoya raised his head to look over at them. "I'm assuming that the three of you had something to do with the pranks that were pulled throughout the day. Am I right?"

"Maybe." The three said together.

* * *

Honey and Mori sat at one of the tables in Music Room Three having cake. The doors opened and the rest of the Host and Nalani walked in together. The twins each had their arms around Nalani and they were laughing. Mori didn't know why but seeing them in such close proximity bothered him. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to Honey who was currently devouring three pieces of cake at once.

"Takashi isn't Haru-chan's cousin pretty?" Honey asked as he noticed the group that had all come in as well.

"Hn." Truth was he found her more than pretty he thought that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She'd even managed to make the ugly yellow dress look nice. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with laughter and mischievousness but also an innocents that shined in their depths. Her brown hair was tied back in a long ponytail that swung back and forth as she walked and her backpack hung from one shoulder. Her sun kissed skin showed her Hawaiian heritage more than her Japanese though it was shown in her features very easily with her high cheekbones and the set of her eyes.

"Hello Mori-Sempi, Honey-Sempi it's good to see that you two are already here." Kyoya said as he walked in.

Mori inclined his head in acknowledgement while Honey beamed at him, icing coating his mouth. "Hello Kyo-chan! What are we going to be doing today?"

"Today there is an assembly that most of the school is attending though none of us have a desire to go so today we don't have any clients coming in." he answered.

Tamaki came flouncing over than. "We do have something planned for this weekend!"

Honey hugged Usa-chan to him as he looked up at the bumbling Host President. "What's that Tama-chan?"

"We're going to the beach! Tomorrow after school we'll be leaving straight away."

Honey looked at Mori who shrugged his shoulders. "That sounds fun Tama-chan! Are we going to be hosting?"

"Nope! We're going to get together and just have some fun in the sun! Haruhi didn't get to enjoy our trip the last time we went and she deserves to have all the fun she can!" Tamaki spun around on to face them all. He had stars dancing in his eyes as he gazed off into the distance.

Nalani spoke up then. "What happened the last time?"

Hikaru was the one to answer her. "When we were there the last time some of the girls were being bothered by two of the local boys and Haruhi stepped in though she didn't get any of us to help her with them."

Kaoru said. "She was out numbered and obviously couldn't handle them on her own and this was proven when she was thrown off the cliff and into the water below."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Guys it wasn't that big of a deal."

Nalani shook her head. "She's always been like that even when we were little she never asks for any help."

"Can we changed the subject please? I'm really tired of taking crap about that stupid incident. It's over and done with and I've learned my lesson." Haruhi grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Everyone laughed at her reaction except for Mori who only cracked a half grin but that was nothing odd.

Soon enough it was time for everyone to head back to class. They grabbed their things and started on their way to class. Mori noticed Nalani and the twins checking their had the feeling that something was about to happen he didn't think anything good would come of it. Just as he thought that the schools firesprinklers went off and people started screaming as the water rained down on them.

All except for the twins and Nalani as they looked like they were holding in their laughter. Everyone began running out of the school bumping into people as they went. Tamaki happened to be one of those people as he grabbed Haruhi and began dragging her out of the school screaming: "Daddy will protect you Haruhi!"

Mori and Honey looked at eachother as they too began to make their way out of the school along with Kyoya, the twins, and Nalani. "You better be prepared to pay for the computers that are going to be ruined because of this little stunt." Kyoya said as they exited the building.

Nalani smirked. "Don't worry as we were setting this up we made sure to shut down the ones that are hooked up to the computer labs."

The twins dropped their arms around her shoulders. "She's one smart cookie." Koaru said.

"Yeah we never would have thought of that!" Hikaru said.

Kyoya removed his wet blazer and draped it over the bench that the six of them had claimed. "I suppose that I should be thankful for the protective cover I have on my laptop." He took out said laptop and began checking it over. Once satisfied that there was no lasting damage her shut the computer.

Mori leaned against the tree that sat next to the bench and watched as the others convers preferring to remain the ever quiet and watchful man that he was. He watched as Nalani ringed out her waist long brown hair that had gotten soaked and smiled lightly when she just let it flop over her shoulder without a second thought. She was so unlike the other girls who didn't care about her hair getting wet while the other girls were all screaming about how their hair was ruined. A small ghost of a smile curved his lips as she took a seat on the grass. No she wasn't like other girls at all.

"All the schools systems are hooked up to the computer how did you mange to rig them to your liking?" Kyoya asked.

Nalani shrugged. "Hacked the server." At the looks she received from everyone but the twins she rolled her eyes. "Hey I may spend all my time in the sun back home but that doesn't mean that the sun fried my brain cells. I happen to be a top notch hacker and can cover my tracks very well. Thank you very much."

Honey spun around until he stood in front of her. "Where did you learn how to do that Nalani?" he asked.

She shrugged. "When I was ten I got on the computer at the local library and hacked into their system by mistake after that it became a sort of game for me to see where I could hack into without getting caught." A proud smile covered her lips. "Haven't been caught yet."

The loudspeaker came on and the Headmasters voice came through. "Ladies and Gentlemen school will be canceled for the rest of the day and tomorrow as it is clear that the plumbing is worst than we had previously thought. Please return to the school, gather your belongings and head home. The school will be closed until further notice. That is all."

The Twins each took hold of one of Nalani's hands and hauled her to her feet bringing her a few inches off of the ground in the process. As the group made their way into the school and to their lockers Mori found that Nalani's locker was in between his and Honey's lockers.

Haruhi came up them and glared at Nalani who pretended she didn't see it as she proceeded to take out her things from her locker. "Why did have to get stuck with a prankster for a cousin?"

Nalani shrugged as she dropped her a skateboard on the ground. "Hey I happen to think you got lucky. Now your life will never be boring!" She smiled at Honey than at Mori. "Bye guys see you tomorrow!" With that said she took off down the hallway riding her skateboard.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "By guys."

Mori watched them go until he couldn't see them anymore then turned to follow Honey as they made their way to their car. "Takashi?"

"Hn."

"What do you think of Nalani?" Honey asked.

Mori looked over his shoulder as though he could see the girl in question. "She's a nice girl." was all he said. Though without realizing it he'd offered up a lot more information to his smart cousin who grinned at him.

"I think so too." Honey said as a plan began to formulate in his mind that involved his quiet cousin and the loud new girl.


	3. Chapter 3

So I finished a third chapter today and I'm so proud of myself! I hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think please! Mori get's to play hero in this one and Nalani get's to show off her stuff in the water! Have fun reading!

Disclaimer; I don't own OHSHC and I really wish I did as there would be another season and Mori would be given a love interest because he deserves one!

**Chapter 3**

"Kaoru you jerk!" Haruhi shouted as she dried off her face. She'd just stepped out onto the back porch when Kaoru had shot his water gun and hit her in the face with the spray.

Kaoru just laughed and took off after his brother with his water gun. Hikaru hid in the house behind the expensive couch, then took off out the back door once the coast was clear. As he was running out of the house he saw a black limo pull up the drive and watched as Honey and Mori got out of the car. Checking over his shoulder he smirked when he saw his brother coming after him. Hikaru quickly ran behind Mori and Honey for cover when Kaoru raised his water gun and fire; just when Honey took out a strawberry cake. It seemed to happen in slow motion as the stream of water flew from the nozzle of the gun and hit the cake knocking three of the strawberries on to the ground. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori eyes all widened simultaneously as they all waited for Honey's reaction.

Honey's eyes widened and filled with tears as he looked down at the ruined cake. His lips started trembling just and he was about to start wailing when the front door opened and Nalani stepped out in a strapless flowing sundress that stopped at the knees and had a tie-dye print on it. Her long brown hair was flowing down her shoulders with a few strands pulled back so that her face was showing. Under her arm she carried a worn brown leather brown book. She took one look at the cake and Honey's face and narrowed her eyes at the twins. "Did you two do this?" she asked.

The twins looked each before reluctantly nodding.

She shook her head at them and looked at Honey with a small smile. "Come on Honey I just happen to have made a strawberry cake last night and I brought it with me. I can't finish it on my own if you want to help me."

Instantly his face brightened and he nodded as he rushed into the house as he shouted about how he loved cake. Nalani looked at the twins, shook her head then followed after Honey. Mori grabbed their bags from the car and followed a second later leaving the twins to clean up the fallen cake.

After one of the maids took the suitcases from him to take to their rooms he went out onto the porch where he found Kyoya on his computer, Tamaki and Haruhi playing a card game, and Honey eating a large slice of cake happily. "Takashi this cake is so good! Nalani cooks better than the bakers next to the school!" he said.

Mori nodded and took a seat next to his cousin in one of the chairs. He looked around but didn't see the girl that seemed to be occupying most of his thoughts. Honey noticing this swallowed the mouthful of cake in his mouth and said, "Nalani said that she was going to get changed into her bathing suit and get her surfboard from her room." Again Mori nodded and watched turned to watch the sea. The waves crashed onto the beach with a strong force and the surf looked rough. He didn't think that it would be too safe for someone to be out there with the way that the water was reacting.

Just as he thought that the door opened and out came Nalani with the twins. She had changed out of her sun dress and now she wore light blue bikini bottoms and a black short sleeved rash guard that said Billabong in tie-dyed printing. In her arms she had a towel and a black surfboard that had a light blue and white Hawaiian flower. "Haruhi would you zip me up?" she asked.

Haruhi nodded and placed her cards down and zipped up the back of her rash guard. "Is it safe to go out there right now?" she asked her cousin as she glanced over at the water.

Nalani smiled as she looked over at the water. "This is when it's a lot of fun to ride. The waves are bigger and more intense your adrenaline starts pumping. Trust me Cuz I know what I'm doing."

"Fine. But I'm coming down to the beach with you. I don't trust those two to keep an eye on you while you're in the water." She jerked her thumb in the twins direction.

"Hey!" they said together.

Honey jumped up on his seat. "Let's all go down and watch! Kyo-chan says that Nalani is good enough to go pro I wanna see her surf."

Tamaki jumped up onto the table that he and Haruhi had been playing cards on sending them flying in all directions. "I think that's a great idea! I want to see what my niece can do!"

A few minutes later they all sat on the beach as they watched Nalani paddle out in the sea. Kyoya had brought out a video camera and was recording her as she moved elegantly through the water. Mori kept his eyes on her and what was around her as he kept his eyes out for any sort of trouble that could go her way.

* * *

The cool water slid against her skin as she moved through the sea. Her hair was already soaked and stuck to her skin and she had goose bumps covering her legs, arms, and neck. Nalani loved every minute of it. When she was in the water all her problems melted away and her worries were taken into the current of the sea. She smiled as she duck dived under a wave. The cold water bit into her skin and she knew a storm would be coming soon most likely in a few hours. But right at that moment the waves were perfect. They were strong and fast showing just how small you really were and that if you knew what you were doing you could create a bond with nature and find your place in the world.

Nalani sat up on her board and scanned the sea for the perfect wave. For a few minutes she thought that she wouldn't have one until she saw it. There not too far away a large wave was forming. Smiling to herself she leaned down on her lucky board and spun around so that she could paddle way from the wave. Once she was in the right position pushed up on her board and began riding like there was no tomorrow.

As her board glided through the water she didn't even think about what moves she was doing she just did them. She came off of the wave in an aerial that turned into a 360 the wind whipped through her hair as she twisted her board around before she started to land back down on the wave. When her board came back down onto the water it had already started to break and make tunnel that she went through easily. The light from the sun reflected in the tunnel making the water sparkle with light. Nalani dragged her fingers through the side of it as she came out the other end of the wave. As she landed in the water from her dismount she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. She'd ridden a perfect wave and she wished that the sponsors that were interested in her could have seen it.

As she resurfaced for air she could hear the twins cheering along with Honey. As she climbed back onto her board she looked out over the sand and smiled as she saw the twins and Honey waving at her from the shoreline she smiled and waved back as she moved back out to catch another wave.

She caught wave after wave that day each one was better than the last. Finally as the sun was getting ready to go in she was on her final one that she could feel coming. Getting into position she began paddling.

Nalani never heard the jet ski over the roar of the waves crashing around her.

* * *

A small smile came to his lips as he watched her glide across the waves with ease. To him she looked like an angel sent to earth. She seemed so free and happy out there as she rode the waves out. The twins were mimicking her movements on the sand and they used some driftwood they'd found as though they could somehow do what she was doing but they always wound up on their asses. Mori couldn't take his eyes off of the girl in the water though. She was beautiful as the water splashed around her and she twisted and turned over the waves. Watching her surf had to be the most elegant and beautiful thing that he'd ever seen.

The sound of a motor running and people laughing caught his attention and he turned his sharp gaze a few feet to the left of Nalani who was about to catch another wave. His eyes widened as he saw a jet ski with two people on it dragging a person on an innertube and they were heading straight for Nalani. Jumping to his feet he caught the attention of the others with his sudden movement. Honey turned his head and saw what he was looking at and he immediately he began shouting to the girl on the waves who couldn't see what was coming toward her and the others started doing the same. All hoping that she would hear them.

But Mori knew that she couldn't not over the sound of the pounding water around her. He started running into the sea when he saw the tube hit the back of her board and she fell off slamming into the water. Hard.

* * *

Nalani flipped over the wave and as that she'd been riding and slammed into the follow up one. She felt her tether rip off of the board as she was pulled under and she reached desperately for her board so she could pull herself to the surface but it slipped just out of reach. When she surfaced she took in a gulp of air but was immediately slammed back under when a more powerful wave came crashing down. Nalani barely had enough time to take a breath before she went down and even than she swallowed a gallon of the salty sea. As she tried to pull herself to the surface her left leg got stuck in a piece of coral and she couldn't get free. The tether wrapped around her free leg preventing her from moving it very well.

Dark spots began dancing in her vision from lack of oxygen but she forced it back as she began to try and free her legs.

* * *

Mori pushed his legs and arms to go faster as he dragged himself past the waves that were pounding against the water. His muscles screamed as he pushed them to work harder but he ignored it. Taking a deep breath of air he dove under the water and swam as hard and as fast as he could to where he could see a dark figure struggling to get to the surface. Her movements were getting slower and slower with each passing second making him push harder. Mori took hold of her waist and he started untangling the tether from around her legs as well as freeing her other foot which got cut down the side from the coral and was now bleeding somewhat. Once he had her free he took them both to the surface where Nalani gasped in air as soon as she broke the top of the water. Another wave came down on top of them and nearly pulled her from his arms but he didn't let go as he started to pull her to shore.

When he could stand he picked the coughing girl up in his arms and brought her over to where the others where. He placed her on her towel and wrapped another around her shoulders. "T-thank you." she gasped out between coughs.

Mori just nodded as he pat her back to help her expel the water from her lungs.

Haruhi dropped down next to her. "Nalani are you ok?" Her brown eyes frantically searched her cousin for any injuries. A bruise was already forming on her shoulder and arm from where she hit the water and her ankles were bruised from the tether wrapping around them along with the cut from the coral that ran down the left side of her left leg. "We should call you to a doctor."

"Already done." Kyoya said as he came over to them after shutting his phone. "I've called one of my families doctors and she is on her way over now. She'll be here in ten minutes so lets get you inside." He looked over at Mori. "Mori-Sempi would you mind carrying her? We don't know how bad her ankles are just yet. Take her up to her room and I'll direct the doctor that way."

Mori simply nodded, lifted her back up into his arms, and began to carry her back up the path to the large beach cottage. As they neared the house Honey ran ahead and opened the door for them to walk through. A maid quickly directed him to Nalani's room and once there he placed her on the edge of her large bed.

"Mori? Would you unzip this? It's kinda hard to breath in." she said breathlessly. He nodded and helped her take off the wet rash guard that insisted on being difficult. Once they had it off his eyes widened when he saw that the bruise on her arm not only reached her shoulder but was also forming on her back as well. "I've had worse." she said said.

He raised an eyebrow as he helped her to lean back on the bed.

She chuckled lightly though it was rough as it came out of her raw throat but somehow it still managed to send chills down his spine. "You don't talk much do you Mori?"

"No." Then for some reason he didn't know he said, "Takashi." At her confused look he clarified. "Call me Takashi."

She didn't even blink just nodded. "Ok. Than thank you Takashi." She coughed again and he worried that she may have hurt herself internally as he saw a little blood come up when a knock sounded at the door.

He went over to open it and saw a short women who wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses. "Hello I'm Dr. Nodoko and I was called to take a look at someone who got tossed around in the surf." Mori nodded and let her into the room. She immediately went over to Nalani and began checking her over. "Oh and Ootori-san asked me to send you out to the front to speak with him and the rest of your friends."

Mori glanced over at Nalani and gave her a small smile which she returned. "Thanks again Takashi." With a nod of acknowledgement he left the room.

Once the door closed behind him he went to his own room where he changed into some dry clothes then went to meet up with the others. When he got outside there were four members of the Ootori private police force getting out of a black SUV. They bowed to Kyoya and the one that seemed to be the leader stepped forward. "Ootori-san we caught the trespassers not that far away from where the accident occurred and have them in the car now. Is your friend alright?"

"Dr. Nodoko is checking her over now but from what I saw she's just pretty banged up." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Had it not been for my friend here she may not have made it." He gestured to Mori who now stood next to Honey. Honey climbed up to sit on his shoulders and hugged Usa-chan to his chest. The leader nodded in his direction then looked back at Kyoya who had began talking again. "Would you bring them out of the car so that we may speak to them?"

"Yes Sir." He gestured to the three men that stood behind them and they went and got the three people that sat in the car. "We didn't tell them all of what they were being arrested for just that they were trespassing we figured that it should come from you."

Kyoya gave a nod of acknowledgement in his direction but no one paid the police any mind as the three people that nearly killed Nalani were brought around to stand in front of their group. "Do you know what you three did?" Kyoya asked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Look we're sorry we were on your property and some shit like that can we go now?" Her two friends nodded and gave what they probably of as an innocent look.

Mori's eyes narrowed at them. They didn't even know that they nearly killed someone. His muscles tensed as though he was ready to pounce on them and he was but Honey tapped his shoulder and shook his head no as though he knew what he was thinking and he probably did. Mori nodded and turned his attention back to the scene in front of him.

"You know if that had been all that you did then I would not have sent them after you but in fact you three hurt a friend of mine." Kyoya said.

The guy with red hair on the girls left looked over at The Shadow King with a confused look. "What are you talking about? We never hit anyone."

The twins stepped forward their faces blank but there was rage that simmered beneath their golden gazes. "You didn't see the girl on the surfboard?" they asked together. The other man seemed to shrink as they said this. Everyone noticed this and as Hikaru and Kaoru spoke again their anger was starting to break through. "You did didn't?"

"Hey man I thought that she jumped off her board and I saw her come up again after she hit the water." he said as he held up his cuffed hands.

Haruhi stepped forward her hands balled into tight fists at her sides as she lost her usually ever present control. "Well guess what she didn't jump off her board you knocked her off and she could have drowned because of you three." Tamaki wrapped his arms around his fuming girlfriend and held her close to his chest to get her to calm down. This was one of those times when he knew to stay quiet.

Kyoya took over again. "Yes because of you three one of our friends and her cousin nearly drowned because you were trespassing. What were you three even doing on this stretch of beach? It's private and all water activities places are suppose to tell you not to come near here."

The redhead spoke up. "T-they did tell us that but we didn't think it was too bad to go in those waters. We didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah and it's ain't like that girl was hurt too bad. I mean it's just water." the girl said as she shrugged. Mori really didn't like her. She was acting as if what happened was no big deal.

Kyoya looked at Mori. "You got a better look than we did. How bad was it?"

Mori turned his gaze to the three in front of them with. "Her legs were bruised from the tether wrapping around them and the cut on her one leg was pretty deep it may need stitches. The bruise on her arm went up her shoulder and covered some of her back do to the way that she hit the water and she coughed up a lot of water and some blood." Haruhi paled when she heard the word "blood" but otherwise kept quiet as she clung to her boyfriend.

The three teens looked at eachother then down at the ground. Kyoya turned his attention to the officers. "We'll be pressing charges so please take them in." The officers nodded and took them away.

Everyone went back into the house quietly as no one had anything to say or they were all too afraid to say anything at all. Finally Haruhi spoke up. "I'm going to see how she's doing ." With that she pulled out of her boyfriends arms and made her way upstairs and past Dr. Nodoko who was on her way down.

"So how bad is it?" Kyoya asked.

She shook her head. "No too bad she got real lucky. Mostly bruising so she'll be really sore for a few days and the cut on her leg just needed about five stitches but other than that she'll be just fine. As long as she rests for the rest of the night she'll be perfectly fine."

"And the blood in her mouth?" Mori asked.

Dr. Nodoko smiled reassuringly at him. "She bit her tong and it cut that was the blood you saw. No internal damage."

Kyoya nodded. "Thank you for coming over on such short notice and so fast."

"No problem Ootori-san I was coming through this way anyhow." She packed up her medical bag. "Call me if she needs anything and I've left some pain medication fo her on her end table here a pricription incase she needs more." After saying her goodbyes she was gone.

Honey jumped down from Mori's shoulder. "Can I go up and see her?" Honey asked.

Kyoya nodded. "I don't see why not."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "Movie Marathon in Nalani's room!" they shouted together as they took off up the stairs along with Honey. Tamaki shrugged and raced up after them.

Kyoya and Mori looked at each other then they made their way up the stairs to Nalani's room at a more controlled pace. Along the way Kyoya informed one of the maids to bring their dinner and some snacks to Nalani's room.

Mori smiled slightly when he walked in and saw everyone trying to pile onto her bed. "Come on guys there isn't enough room for everyone!" Nalani laughed. She was now in a pair of pajama bottoms and T-shirt and the sheets of her bed had also been changed.

"Wow!" Haruhi fell off of the bed and landed on her butt. "Guy's give her some room! She's already in pain from her fall."

Mori and Kyoya took a seat on the couch that sat along the wall in the room as they watched the scene unfold before them.

Tamaki was the next to fall off the bed followed by the twins and Haruhi took that as her chance to jump back up onto the bed with her cousin and Honey. Just as the others were about to get back on Kyoya got their attention. "You three sit on the floor. Haruhi and Honey are the three least likely to further aggravate her injuries." The three boys pouted but took their seats on the floor by the bed as Nalani flipped on the TV to the movie channels.

All through the movies Mori couldn't take his eyes off of Nalani as she laughed at the movies that played and the way that she interacted with their friends. He caught himself smiling more than once as he watched the way her lips curved in a smile and the way that her eyes crinkled as she laughed. She was probably the most beautiful women that he'd ever seen. Just as he served Honey like he normally did he helped Nalani as she had trouble moving around with her bruising. Each time she would say that she was fine and that she didn't need help but he didn't listen and still got her whatever she needed at that moment. She was probably the most selfless person that he had ever met as he watched her always make sure that everyone got to watch what they wanted to watch.

As the day ended and everyone fell asleep in the room Mori found himself smiling more then he ever had been in a long time. Another smile came to his lips as he watched the way she would try to keep her eyes open for just a few more minutes before sleep finally overcame her. She was an interesting girl that he hoped to have a chance to get to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Soooooooo I've got chapter 4 all ready to go my lovelies! I hope you all enjoy it and I would love for you all to review and let me know what you think of it pretty please with a cherry on top!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC though I wish that I did because then there would be another season!

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Nalani made her way down stairs for breakfast. Her movements were stiff and slow as she tried to keep the ache from the injuries the day before to a minimal though it wasn't easy. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a light blue tank top with a black zip-up hoodie over it which hid the worse of her bruising though the ones on her legs were clearly visible. Nalani sighed as she blew some hair out of her face. That wasn't the worse fall she'd ever taken but it was the first time she'd ever been that close to drowning she was use to always having someone out there with her that she never thought of the dangers of surfing alone even with people watching from the shoreline. And for that she felt like an idiot. If she had been more aware of her surroundings and gone in a little sooner she may not have gotten hurt.

Sighing she walked into the dining area where the everyone else were already waiting for her. "Nalani how are you feeling today?" Kyoya asked as she walked into the room.

She smiled at him as she took a seat at the table between Mori and Haruhi. "I'm alright just a little sore is all."

"Did you take your pain medication this morning?" Haruhi asked.

She nodded. "Yeah after I showered it's helping somewhat." She picked up her fork and took a bit of the breakfast that sat in front of her. "So what is everyone doing today?"

"We're going swimming today!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Yes we thought that since it's such a nice day we'd spend it on the beach. Though I'm not sure if you'd be able to go done with the danger of getting sand into you stitches."

Nalani shrugged. "I've got some bandages that are made specifically to keep both sand and salt water out, although they're not made to be fully submerged in the water."

Honey jumped up still with cake covering his face. "Then you can help Takashi and I build sand castles and dig for sea shells."

She smiled at the energetic blonde boy. "That sounds like a lot of fun." She glanced around the table. "Did anyone happen to find my surfboard?"

Tamaki shook his head. "No we were more concerned about you at the time." Seeing the saddened look on her face he jumped up and grabbed her around the waist in a hug. "But Uncle Tamaki will buy you a new one!"

Haruhi shook her head at her boyfriend. "Tamaki be careful of her injuries."

Tamaki immediately let her go. "Thanks for the offer Tamaki but that's ok."

"That was the board she won her first title in. Right?" Haruhi asked.

Nalani nodded. "I was thirteen and got first place in Niihau Jr. Pipeline Title. It was my lucky board."

Tamaki, after hearing such a story, had tears in his eyes and ran around to the twins where he began whispering to them. The twins nodded to something he said then stood up. "Sir, yes Sir!" they said as they saluted him and the three men ran out of the house and down to the beach.

Nalani looked over at the other people at the table. "Uh what just happened?"

Haruhi shook her head as she looked out the door. "He's got some scheme in mind and has gotten the twins in on it."

Kyoya stood up from his chair. "Well if the rest of you are ready lets go down to the water." Everyone nodded and followed him out the door and down the path to the beach where they could see the twins and Tamaki running around like crazy.

They shook their heads and found a spot to leave their things and Nalani wrapped her leg in the bandages that she'd brought with her and took a seat on the sand with Honey and Mori as they began to build sand castles. Mori had found some shells in the sand that Honey now had placed on the castles they had already built. "Takashi Nalani lets go for a walk!" Honey said once they were done.

Nalani looked over at Mori who looked at her. "Ok why not?" Nalani said.

"Yay!" Honey jumped up and began running in circles around them as they too stood to their feet. Mori reached down and offered Nalani his hand and she took it gratefully. The trio then began walking down the beach after informing Kyoya and Haruhi of what they were doing.

Kyoya watched them walk away with a slight smirk on his lips as he saw the way that Mori kept a close eye on not only Honey but Nalani too. He looked over at Haruhi who was busy reading a book. "I think there's something there for the two of them."

Haruhi glanced over at the retreating group then back at her book. "Yes I think so too. I wonder how long it'll take them to do something about it."

"From what I can tell of your cousin so far she's not one to hide how she's feeling and Mori-Sempi won't do anything unless she's interested as well and he's a very observant person."

Haruhi nodded as she turned the page in her book. "I give them a week before they realize their feelings for each other."

Kyoya shook his head and smirked when he saw Tamaki face plant into the sand. "I give them until the end of this trip."

Mori smiled as he watched as Nalani walked close to the water. She went in just far enough that her toes would be wet but keep her bandages from being submerged. She truly was a women of the sea. "Takashi?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me some self defense moves. Haruhi told me that both yours and Honeys families have helped train some over sea forces and I was just hoping that you could teach me something." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face as she looked out over the water then back at him with a small smile on her lips.

Mori nodded. "When you are healed I can give you lessons. Is there a reason why you wish to learn?"

She shrugged and looked over at Honey who was a few feet in front of them. "Travel mostly. There are a bunch of sponcers looking at me to go pro for surfing and traveling to different areas of the world I know that I won't be in some of the best places in the world so I'd like to be able to protect myself in case something were to ever happen."

_She's not telling the truth,_ he thought, _or at least the whole truth._ From his many years of being a silent man he'd learned to tell when people where lying and when they weren't. He wouldn't call her on it because he knew that it wasn't his business and two because he also knew that she was telling _part_ of the truth. If she wanted him to know more then she would tell him but if she didn't then he wouldn't pry. No matter how much he really wanted to.

"Takashi! Nalani come here I found something!" Honey shouted as he waved excitedly at them from where he stood on top of small rock pile.

"Honey be careful the water will make the rocks slippery!" Nalani called to him as she and Mori made their way to the small boy who was grinning at them.

Once they were close enough he reached down as pulled something up from behind him. "I'm sorry it broke Nalani but at least we found it!" In his hands he held the upper half of the surfboard that Nalani had lost in the ocean the other day. He handed it to Mori and picked up something else. "And here's the other half of it. I don't know if anything can be done to fix it though..."

Nalani smiled widely up at him. "It can be though it won't be as strong as it was before it broke but it can be fixed! I'll have to send home to Hawaii for my dad to fix though."

Honey cocked his head at her as he climbed down from the rocks with the lower half of the board. "How come you can't give it to one of the shops here? Then when it's done you can use it again!"

Nalani shook her head. "My dad owns a small surf shop back home and he does repairs on surfboards it'd be cheaper to send it home as it's a lot of money for them to be fixed."

Mori took the other half of the surfboard from his cousin and looked up at the sky which was beginning to darken with a coming storm. "It's time to head back." was all he said.

By the time that they got back it had already started to rain and Haruhi and Tamaki were already in the house. Nalani knew about Haruhi had a fear of storms so it wasn't really all that surprising that both she and Tamaki were already inside. As soon as the others saw them they began up to the house. Just as they entered the building there was a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning.

Nalani took a seat on the plush red couch while the twins set up a video game on the big screen. Honey ran upstairs to change into something more comfortable and Kyoya instructed the maids to have some hot chocolate brought into them and sent some up to Tamaki and Haruhi. Mori took a seat next to Nalani after placing her broken surfboard down. Mori kept glancing over at Nalani who was watching the twins play their game. Kyoya took a seat in one of the armchairs with his laptop and began typing away like usual.

Twenty minutes later they all still sat in living area though Nalani now lay with her feet in Mori's lap as the twins and Honey played some video game together. Kyoya still typed away on his laptop and the storm still raged around outside.

A loud clap of thunder suddenly echoed through the room. A seconds later the lights flickered and went out. Nalani yelped at the suddenness and slight fear as she shot up into an upright position aggravating her injuries which caused her to groan in pain. The three sitting on the floor let out outraged sheiks as their game suddenly disappeared from in front of them while Kyoya just sighed and saved the work and set his laptop up on one of the high tables allowing light to flow into the room from the small screen. "The back up generator should come on any second."

Mori placed his hand on the girls next Jim's shoulder and felt her jump slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Thinking fast she nodded and looked over at the silent man with a small forced smile. "Yes I'm fine just a little surprised is all." she lied.

Mori didn't believe her as he felt her trembling slightly and watched as her eyes shot around the darkened room. "You don't have to be afraid. I will protect you."

"Thank you Takashi." she whispered. Mori gave her a small smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders being careful of her bruises. Instantly he felt her calm slightly and she leaned into him. "Thank you." she whispered again.

Mori nodded as he held her though he didn't say anything more. He just continued to hold her. Kyoya's cell phone rang. "What do you mean that the generator won't work? Well then fix it!" He hung up on the person by snapping his phone shut. "Bad news the generator hasn't been used in years and hasn't had any maintenance done to it that its rusted over and doesn't work."

The tensen returned to Nalani's shoulders and she stiffened as her eyes frantically searched around in the darkness. Mori's arm tightened slightly around her as he looked over at Kyoya. "Do you have any flashlights or candles?" Kyoya nodded as he reached into a drawer and pulled out some candles and a lighter. He handed them out and placed some of the others around the room then lit them. Mori looked back at Nalani who was still trembling slightly. "Are you alright?"

She nodded but at the look she received from him she shook her head and looked down at her hands. "I-I've had some bad experiences in the dark and I just can't seem to shake this irrational fear I have of the dark." she whispered.

Mori shook his head at her. "It's not irrational if you have been given a reason to fear it. Do not feel bad for something that is out of your control."

Nalani gave him a grateful smile though it was wobbly. "T-thanks Takashi."

He gave her a small nod before turning his attention back to the others. Kyoya was back on the phone talking to what sounded like Tamaki and the twins had pulled out their handheld games and were now playing with that. Honey had taken a seat on the floor at Mori's feet as he talked to Usa-chan about all the different cakes that there were to be eaten when they got home. Honey looked up at him with a knowing look in his eyes that Mori chose to ignore. Kyoya snapped his phone shut. "Tamaki and Haruhi are ok they're going to stay up stairs for the rest of the night however so we won't see them for a while. I've sent a message to the staff and they will bring us our food and some blankets as this storm seems to only be getting worse by the minute so we will spend the night in here as I don't think it's wise for us to go off on our own right now."

"Well then what are we suppose to do until we have power again?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah it's not like there's much to do in the dark." Hikaru said.

Everyone was quiet for a little while before Nalani spoke up. "We could play the game never have I ever."

"What's that?" the twins asked together.

"Usually it's played as a drinking game but we can play it with juice, soda, or something like that and the way you play it is that whoever's turn it is says 'never have I ever' and then something that they haven't done and if someone else has done it then they take a drink and I if you get everyone in the group then you get to go again.."

The twins looked at eachother then shrugged. "There's nothing else to do." they said. Everyone sat in a circle as some maides brought in a tray of juice and soda. Nalani sat with her back to the couch in between Mori and Honey, the twins were across from her with Kyoya next to Mori. "So who's going to start."

"I guess I will." Nalani said. She smirked as she thought of her first one. "Never have I ever flown in a private plane." Everyone but her took a drink. "Never have I ever been Skydiving."

Mori was the only one to take a drink that time. "When did you go Skydiving?" Kaoru asked.

Mori shrugged. "When I was sixteen."

Honey grinned. "We were in the Bahamas and there was a plane they asked Mori to go with them and he agreed."

Nalani smiled as she looked over at Mori. "That sounds fun. Alright your turn."

Mori nodded and thought for a minute. "Never have I ever cheated on a test."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother then took a drink of their soda. "Hikaru. Kaoru." Nalani said in false surprise. "How very dishonest of you!"

They stuck their tongues out at her. "It was only once and it was in math class." they said.

Nalani laughed and looked at Kyoya. "Your turn."

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Never have I ever swam with dolphins."

Nalani took a drink from her root beer as did Hikaru and Kaoru. Honey smiled at the three of them with wide excited eyes. "When did you go swimming with dolphins?"

"Hikaru and I went about a year ago when we were in the Bahamas." Kaoru said.

Nalani smiled. "There's this small stretch of beach by my house back home where dolphins swim by in the morning. I go out there sometimes and swim with them. It so fun and its always the same pod of dolphins so they've gotten to know me and me them."

Honey began bouncing in his seat. "That sounds so fun! Takashi we should swim with the dolphins one day!"

Mori inclined his head to his cousin. "Yeah."

* * *

Tamaki had his arms wrapped tightly around his shaking girlfriend. He whispered into her ear in an attempt to calm her. It worked to some extent but the fear still held her in its grasp. A loud clap of thunder echoed through the night and Haruhi buried her face into Tamaki's chest. He held her tighter to him as she whimpered. "It's ok Haruhi."

"T-tamaki?" she whispered so quietly that he barely heard her.

"Yes _mon amour?_"

"P-please don't leave me."

Tamaki smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise you I will not leave you unless you make me yourself."

* * *

Later that night Mori and Nalani were the only two left down in the living room. Everyone else had gone to bed for the night including Honey, who had been the first to go up. Nalani was telling him about one of her competition from a month prior to moving to Japan. As she was nearing the end of her tail a huge yawn overtook her and her blues eyes dropped slightly.

"You should go to bed. It's late." Mori said as he glanced over at the clock. He didn't wait for her to say anything more as he got to his feet and stared down at the blue-eyed brown haired girl.

She smiled lightly at him and he felt his heart tug at the sight of it and he smiled back at her. Nalani stood up from the couch as well and as she went to take a step her foot caught the edge of the carpet. Mori reacted quickly as his arm shot out and wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest as she nearly fell to the ground. Mori stared down into her bright blue eyes as she stared up at him in surprise. The light from the candles reflected in the ocean depths of her eyes and gave her golden skin a hauntingly beautiful glow to it. A light blush covered her cheeks as she diverted her attention away from his. "S-sorry." she stuttered.

"It's ok." He held onto her for a few seconds longer before he pulled back from her. "I'll walk you up."

She nodded and the two made their way up the stairs in the dark house. As they came into the more darkened parts of the house Nalani wrapped her arms around herself and moved closer to Mori as her eyes darted around her. On instinct he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side in an effort to calm her.

When they came to her room Mori let her go and she instantly missed the warmth that she felt from him. As she was about to enter her room she turned back to him with a small smile. "Thank you Takashi. For everything that you've done for me since we met."

He gave her a smile of his own. "You don't have to thank me. Good night Nalani."

"Good night Takashi." With that she opened the door to her room and walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh. My. God! I have not posted ANYTHING in months! I'm sooooo sooo sorry! And I'm sorry for it being soooo short I really just wanted to get something up for you all! Also I'm really sorry for any mistakes that you see!

A cool breeze blew across the sandy beach early the next morning causing Nalani to shiver slightly and pull the edges of her hoodie closer to her in an effort to keep warm. A soft smile came to her lips as she watched the sun peaking over the horizon and shined on the water. She always loved watching the sun rise in the morning whenever she got up early enough to watch them. Though last night she hadn't slept at all the night before due to her stupid fear of the dark. She hated the dark and that was a dumb fear that she'd ever since she was little and had grown to a neat paralyzing phobia about a year pryer.

Sighing she turned her attention back to the sun that was nearly over the water. Ever since coming to Japan she'd missed being on the beach. The sand between her toes, the scent of the salty sea air, the call of the birds as they flew over head. When she'd first arrived she was sure that she wouldn't be happy but after meeting the Host Club members and getting to know them she was feeling better. Like she now had a second home. Everyone made her feel right at home. A certain onyx eyed person came to mind and she smiled again. Mori made her feel safe. He made her feel like she belonged there with everyone. She found it so easy to talk to him even if he didn't talk all that much. He listened to her ramble on about anything. When she was with him her stomach did funny little flips and she found herself blushing all the time.

Someone sat down on the sand next to her and she instantly knew who it was though she didn't even look at him. As the sun finally made it up and over the ocean she looked over at him and found his eyes already on her. His eyes were shining in the morning light and he had a small barely there smile on his lips as he watched her. "You're up early." she said.

"I'm always up this early." Mori said. He reached a hand out and ran his thumb just below her eye where she knew her lack of sleep was showing.

"I couldn't sleep."

He nodded though he didn't ask anything more and for that she was grateful as she didn't really feel like explaining what had kept her up. He turned his attention to the water."I'm going into town later today would you like to come with me?"

Nalani looked at him for a second as a blush came to her cheeks. "D-do you mean like a date?" she asked. He nodded and she could see the faint pink on his cheeks. "I'd love to. What time?"

A full real smile covered his lips as he looked at her. "Noon ok?" She nodded as her own smile covered her face.

They stayed out there for another few minutes just watching the water before they decided to go in. Mori stood first then reached down and took her hands in his own as he pulled her to her feet. Mori kept hold of her hand as they made their way back into the house where the decided to go over to the kitchen to wait for everyone else to wake up. Nalani feeling restless decided to make something to keep herself busy. Mori room a seat on one of the stools as he watched her move about the kitchen and take out the things that she would need. "What are you making?" he asked.

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face as she mixed a bowl of ingredients. "Sticky buns. My mom taught me how to make them when I was eleven." A smile came to her lips as she remembered her mother. "I love cooking with her. We always shut the kitchen down and don't let anyone into the kitchen until we're done. What about your family?"

Mori shrugged. "We're a pretty normal family."

She smiled at that as she began to fold the dough into place. "And by normal you mean being rich bastards with enough money to buy all of Hawaii."

He chuckled at her choice of words being so much like her cousins. "I guess. Mitsukuni and I have always been close as we have grown up together as is my brother Satoshi. My parents are always working though we are still very close."

"What are you going to do after University?"

He shrugged. "Probably work with my father then take over for him once he retires. What about you?"

Nalani smiled as she placed the tray with sticky buns into the oven then started on making the icing that would be put on after. "Well it all depends if I get sponsored or not. If I do then I'll take a year off and compete in surfing competitions so I can make a name for myself then I'll take classes at UCLA after that while also competing in between breaks from school."

"Sounds like a lot. What are you going to be doing in school?"

"Marine biology. I love the sea and don't want to go too far from it even if my surfing career doesn't work out."

"It will from what I saw you do the other day you'll make it and you'll go far." he said.

A small smile came to her lips as she looked at him and he gave her one back. The two talked and laughed together as Nalani finished up the sticky buns that were for breakfast. At around nine o'clock was when people started to make their way downstairs. First it was the twins, then Honey, and finally Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya came down.

Honey bounded up to the counter his eyes sparkling as he looked at the sticky buns that were still warm. "Can I have some Nalani?" Nalani nodded and handed him a plate with one of the gooey treats on it. "Yay!" Honey skipped over to the table and proceeded to globule it down. After making sure that everyone got some she stopped guarding the tray of sticky buns and allowed Honey take another one. "Thank you Nalani!"

Nalani smiled at him. "No problem Honey I'm glad you liked them."

She took a seat next to Mori and he unconsciously placed an arm around the back of her chair. Kyoya, Honey, and Haruhi all seemed to notice this as they smiled lightly. Well all except Kyoya, he just gave a nod that like the action had confermed what he had already thought. Honey's grin was as big as the Atlantic as was Haruhi's.

* * *

Later that day Nalani rummaged through her bag in search of something to wear out on her date with Mori. Nothing seemed right as everything was opened back or short and wouldn't cover her injuries. Not that she was ashamed of them but who wanted to go out on a date with big ugly bruises showing? Just when she was ready to give up something caught her eye. It was a light blue spaghetti strap sundress that reached her ankles and covered her back perfectly. Her arm would still be showing but the bruising wasn't all that bad there and she really didn't want to wear a heavy sweatshirt. Smiling she pulled it on and added a pair of brown sandals along with her silver locket that her mother had given her right before she left for Japan.

As she was finishing her hair up the door opened and the twins came in like they owned the place. They look at her and smirked. "Are you and Mori-Sempi going on a date?" they asked their growing wider as they watched her.

Nalani shrugged and went back to her hair. "Maybe." she said as she smirked.

Hikaru began circling her as Kaoru rummaged through her makeup bag. "I think that we're going to have to help you." Hikaru said.

Nalani put her brush down and watched them with narrowed eyes. "Why...?"

Kaoru came around with her makeup in his hand. "Because you're the first girl that Mori-Sempi _ever_ asked out that we know of."

Hikaru stopped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her over to the seat in front of the vanity. "And we like the idea of you and Mori together. You make a great couple."

Kaoru took out her brown eyeliner. "So sit still!" With that the got to work on their new toy.

* * *

Mori waited by the door of the mansion for Nalani to meet her. He wore a pair of jeans, black-expensive-boots, a black tshirt, and his black leather jacket over top of it. Honey say on his shoulders as he had wanted to see Nalani before the two left for their date.

He grinned down at his cousin who kept glancing at the stairs though he tried to hid it. Honey knew he was anxious to see the girl that kept occupying his thoughts day in and day out. Mori tended to go on instinct and his emotions, which was how he was labeled the "wild type", and not really stop to think about things. And because of this he asked Nalani out on impulse while the two had sat on the beach together. Now though Honey knew that his stoic cousin was second guessing asking her out as each second ticked by on the annoying clock that sat in the hall. Even if she had said yes he was most likely thinking that she could do better then him and things like that.

Honey jumped down from his shoulders and hugged Usa-chan close to him. "Nalani looked really excited to go out with you today." he said in an attempt to put his cousins mind at ease. It was true too. Nalani was practically glowing with excitement and she glanced at Mori throughout the morning when she thought that no one was watching. He'd also seen Mori doing the same thing.

Before Mori had the chance to respond they heard footsteps coming lightly down the stairs. They looked up and Honey smiled while Mori's jaw nearly hit the floor and his eye widened. While she'd dressed simply she was still dressed to the nines. Her sundress accented her body perfectly showing off all the curves and slick muscles that she received from her training. Her long hair was loose and flowing around her shoulders. The makeup she wore was light and only highlighted her natural beauty.

Honey jumped up and down. "You look so pretty Nalani!" he said.

Nalani smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you Honey."

Honey looked over at his cousin who was still staring awe struck at Nalani. "What do you think Takashi?"

Mori closed his mouth but his eyes still looked like to giant saucers. "Beautiful." was all he said making Nalani blush and glance down at her feet.

Honey ran up to Nalani and motioned for her to bend down to his level. When she did he whispered something into her ear then pulled away smiling. "Have fun you two!" he said then pranced off.

Nalani smiled at Mori and made her way over to him. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded with a smile on her face. Mori smiled back at her and opened the door for her to step out.

* * *

The sun shined brightly down on the couple as they walked down the street of the shopping outlet they were in. He walked on the side closest to the street holding her hand as they walked in his other he carried a grocery bag. A bright smile curved her lips and a small barely there grin lifted the corners of his mouth as they walked down the street together. Dispite her injuries she walked with a sprin in her step as she kept close to his side.

Mori smiled down at the girl next to him. She was beautiful and he couldn't believe a girl like her would ever go for a guy like him. He decided not to dwell on it though. He would just hang onto her for as long as he could and do his best not to let her slip away from him.

A man on his cell phone came barreling by as he yelled into his phone and Nalani moved closer to him. While he like the idea of her feeling safe with him he didn't like that she seemed to shrink away from so many people. He figured it had to do with her being from a small community back in Hawaii and not really knowing anyone around her but he wasn't sure if that really was the reason. From the way she acted at time it had him wondering...he shook his head. No it couldn't be what he thought. She just wasn't the type of person that it would happen to.

"Would you like to stop for some lunch?" he asked.

She smiled up at him. "Sure. You chose though I'm too new to know what's good and what's not."

Mori smiled a genuine smile down at her, something he found himself doing a lot around her. "There's a small place close by I think you might like." He steered her to a small diner that didn't have many people in it yet it looked comfortable.

They took a booth in the corner of the diner where they could still look out at the people passing by. Through their lunch the two talked about their lives growing up. Nalani told him all about living in Hawaii, learning to surf at the age of five, discovering her love of pranks when she was ten, much to her parents dismay, her birthday was October thirty-first, and about her wish to see the world. Mori told her about how he'd started learning to master both kendo and karate, that he'd always wanted to travel to America, and he told her about the relationship between him and Honey.

By the time that they had finished their lunch and we leaving the diner they had been in there for a good hour and half. As they were walking down the line of stores again Mori noticed something on the inside of Nalani's left forearm. A long jagged looking scar that started at the inside of her elbow and ended just a little above her wrist. His eyebrows drew together in confusion wondering how he's missed _that!_ Pulling them to a stop he ran his thumb up the jagged looking flesh. "What happened?" he asked.

Nalani looked down at her arm and suddenly felt sense of dread as she looked at it. "Oh..um it was from a surfing accident about a year ago." she lied. There was no way she was telling him what it was. No way in hell. It was too painful and she knew he would look at her differently. And that's not what she wanted.

Mori's dark eyes met her guarded blue ones. He knew she was lying. He could see it in her face but if she wasn't ready to talk about it then he wouldn't push her. He'd let her come to him when she felt that she could. So with a nod of his head he took her hand in his and they began walking again.

As they had already picked up the things that Mori needed to get the two used the rest of their time to just enjoy each others company. "Did you ever have any pets growing up?" she asked as they peered in a small area outside of a pet shop that had some puppies sitting in it. Nalani knelt down and began petting a golden retriever puppy.

Mori nodded as he knelt down next her. "We had dogs cats all throughout my life but right now we don't as our last cat passed away a couple years ago. What about you?"

Nalani smiled and giggled slightly when the puppy jumped up to lick her face. "We've only ever had dogs. Back home we have a German Shepherd named Tank."

Mori raised an eyebrow at the name.

She laughed again. "My dad named him."

After a few more minutes of petting the dogs they finally dragged themselves away from the shop and began walking down the street went into different stores and window shopped mostly. They happened to wander into a jewelry store and take a look around. Mori caught her eyeing a small simple necklace that had a gold chain and a multicolored opel in a shape of a teardrop dangling from it. It was simple, it was beautiful, it was elegant, it was Nalani. When she wasn't looking he had the clerk wrap it up for him as he discreetly paid for it and slipped the box into his pocket.

Too soon they were in the car and on their way back to Kyoya's. Mori had a smile on his face as the two walked up to the door. Knowing that the second they walked through the door the twins would sweep Nalani away he gathered all his courage and turned to face her.

"I had a great time Takashi." she said.

He smiled. "I did too." Then before he lost his nerve he leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
